Torque/power transfer systems are well known in the art. For example, EP 2159 448 describes a pulley driver system comprising an endless belt trained around a driving pinion and a driven pulley.
SE 535281 describes a device and a method for transferring a shortened working distance through the system in relation to the prior art as stated above. This by means of a torque/power transfer device comprising a main frame, a driving crankshaft, a driven crankshaft and at least two pulley systems. Each pulley system comprises at least one stationary pulley, which is stationary relative to the main frame, at least one movable pulley, which is movable relative to the main frame, a first wire connected to the driving crankshaft and running over the at least one stationary pulley and the at least one movable pulley and a second wire operatively connected to the at least one movable pulley at one end and to the driven crankshaft at its other end. The device is characterized in that, the first wire of each pulley system is connected to a common eccentric point of the driving crankshaft and in that the second wire of each pulley system is operatively connected with a common eccentric point in the driving crankshaft.